Brighter than the Sky
by RoxyGirl14
Summary: Skye Anderson is just a normal teen that watches bleach and wishes that she could be in that world. One day her wish comes true. Ichigoxoc
1. Chapter 1

I always wondered what it would be like to be in the Bleach world. I mean how cool would it be to have awesome powers and a zanpakuto? To have a sword that has its own name and own ability? That would be so cool! But I don't live in that world. I live in my own world where no one has powers and there is no such thing called the Soul Society. It's impossible to live in that world because it's not real. It some made up anime show that Tite Kubo made up. But I watch the show anyways.

~*Story Starts*~

I sit quietly in my room waiting for my mom to call me down for dinner. I was grounded for skipping school the other day to go to the mall with one of my friends. It sucks. I have nothing to do in my room. I can't call my friends, get on my laptop, and go outside. The worst one is that I can't watch TV, which means I can't watch Bleach. It's like torture. Like I'm chained up to a wall and getting rocks thrown at me. I don't know how I'm going to stay sane this week.

"Skye, time for dinner!" My mom called to me from down stairs. I sighed in relief. I can finally go out of my room for the 3rd time today, not counting bathroom breaks. I got off my bed, sprinting towards my door and out of it, and finally running down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grinned when I seen we are having spaghetti. Spaghetti is my favorite food, other than other pastas that I like. I took a seat next to my father and started eating like there was no tomorrow. "Honey, slow down before you choke." My mother warned me, I didn't listen. I was kept in my room for seven hours without food. My mother gave up and starts to eat her own plate of spaghetti. When I was done I got up, put my plate in the sink and headed for my room but my mom stopped me. "Skye, if you want you can go for a walk to get some exercise since you been in your room all day." My eyes widened and a huge grin was plastered on to my face.

"Really?" I asked, my mother gave me a nod and a small smile. "YES!" I yelled causing my brother to wince at the sound. He glared at me but I ignored it. I ran up to my room, got my shoes on, and ran down the stairs and out the front door. It felt so good to smell the fresh air and have the small breeze gently stroke my bare skin. It was evening which meant the sky was orange, yellow, and a tint of red because the sun was setting. It looked so beautiful that I didn't notice the red car coming at me fast. I only noticed when I heard the car breaks screeched against the pavement of the road. I went to turn around but everything went dark.

I slowly open my eyes to see that I was in a bed that had blue sheets on it. I see that I was wrapped up in white bandages. I was really sore and I could barely move my body without wincing. I went ahead sat up to see where I was. I was in a room that had a window to the right of me since the bed was right beside it, a dresser that was to the left of me and a door that was on the other side of the room. The weird thing is that is doesn't look like a hospital. I looked down at my hands to see that the only part that had no bandages on it was my finger. But something else caught my interest that made my eyes widens. I was in anime form! I then hear the door open to see Isshen Kurosaki coming into the room with a couple of new bandages. If it was possible, my eyes would've became larger then my face. He looked up to see me sitting up and looking at him. His eyes widens as big as mine and he hurries to my side.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early! Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay just a little sore." I replied, my voice barely a whisper. He nods his head and placed the bandages on the bed.

"It's time for me to change your bandages. Would you please lift up you shirt?" He asked I nod my head and lift it up. He took off my old bandages, that was covered with blood, and put them in the trash can beside him. He turns back to the wound to bandage it up but stops. His eyes widens and he let out a gasp. I look at him confuse until I looked at my stomach to find nothing there. My eyes widen too. "How...how can that be? I just cleaned the wounds twelve hours ago. This is not possible...how?" He whispered to himself even though I heard it. I looked up at him in a questioning look. He ignored it and told me to put my shirt down. He then looks at me and asked, "Whats your name?"

"Skye Anderson." I answer, he looks at me weirdly.

"That's not a Japanese name...Where you from, Skye?" He asked.

"The United States of America." I answered, his eyes widens once again.

"America! How did you end up here then?" He yelled

"I don't remember." He anime sweat drop. My stomach growls and this time I anime sweat drop. He chuckles and asks,

"You hungry?" I nod my head yes. "Come on, Yuzu should have dinner ready and then we can find good clothes you can where instead of those bloody ones your wearing right now." He helps me up and lets me get dressed before I went out of the room. He helps me into the kitchen where I see Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki. Yuzu turns around to seem me limping with Isshen's arms around me for support. Her eyes widens and quickly come to my other side and helps me also. They take me to the table and sat me beside Karin. She smiles a small smile. Yuzu then asks,

"Whats your name?" But Isshen beats me to it. Yuzu and Karin introduced themselves and went back to what they were doing previously before. I then here the door open from across the room and hear a "I'm home." My heart starts to beat rapidly. Ichigo Kurosaki was here, in person. But why wouldn't he, this is his home. He looks at his sisters and his dad then at me. He gave a questioning look at his dad.

"Who is she?" He asks his dad.

"Ichigo do you not remember? She's the girl you brought home last night that was wounded badly!" Yuzu said in a gentle but loud voice. My eyes widens. ~He's the one that brought me here?~ My heart nearly stops. Ichigo's eyes widens as well.

"But she looks so different!" He exclaimed.

"That's because she was covered in blood when you found her!" My heart nearly stops again. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack from the amount of times it stopped.

"Wait, what? I was covered in blood?" I asked confused. I had no clue why I was even wounded in the first place either. All their eyes widens. ~Seriously, whats with them. They should already got over the shock by now.~

"You don't remember? You were barley consciences when I found you lying in the middle of the park." Ichigo said with a confused face. I shrugged still clueless as to how I got into this world.

Later that night I was in the room they gave me for the time being laying on the bed thinking about what happened so far. ~I'm in the Bleach world! How awesome is this? I can become a soul reaper, fight hollows, and also help Ichigo and the others against Aizen! Wow...but wait, what if I can't see spirits like Ichigo or Orihime. Then I can't become a soul reaper. Ugh, I don't know...Also...how am I going to explain how I got here...I can't just walk up and say "Hey, I'm Sky Anderson and I come from a place where you guys are just anime characters, nice to meet ya!"...maybe I should just act like this is a new place I never been or heard of before, like I don't know what Hollows or soul reapers are.~ With that last thought I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~*Chapter 2*~

The next morning I woke up by a loud scream. I had thought someone was getting attacked until I heard Ichigo yell,

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?"

I anime sweat drop and sighed, ~Better get used to this in the mornings for now on.~ I sat up in the bed and looked out the window, it was raining. I looked over at the alarm clock to see it was only 6:00 a.m. I also noticed there was some clean clothes beside it. I got up out of the bed and grabbed them to see it was a school uniform. My eyes widens, it was a girls uniform. ~Uh oh this is not good!~ Isshen walked in and seen me looking at the uniform.

"I called the school and told them they would be having a new student that came from the states. I went to the school early this morning to get you your uniform." He said smiling at me. ~Great, thought maybe I can get out of going to school by being in this world but I guess not. Ugh...~ He told me to get dressed and left the room. I sighed and got dressed into the uniform. Once I got it on I looked around the room to find a hair brush, which I used to get all the tangles out my hair. When I finished, I went to go open the door to find Ichigo getting ready to knock on it. He stopped his hand before it hit me in the face and blushed in embarrassment.

"I came to tell you that we will be leaving in ten minutes, that you need to be ready by then." He told me. I was blushing like crazy but thank god he didn't say anything about it. Then it hit me, HIM and ME will be walking to school TOGETHER. I swear I thought my face was as red as a tomato.

"O-Okay" I stuttered. ~Oh god why did I have to stutter! I probably made a big fool out of myself.~ He nodded his head and started to walk away, but then turned around and looked my way.

"You coming or are you just going to stand there blushing?" He said smirking. My eyes widened. ~Oh man, me and my blushing.~ I nodded my head and followed him into the kitchen/main room. By now my face was back to normal. I see Yuzu cooking breakfast, Karin eating while reading a book, and Isshen is nowhere to be seen. Ichigo walked over to the table and sat down in a chair, I followed his actions. He was seated by Karin, I was in front of her. Yuzu gave us our breakfast and we started eating. I looked down at the food to see the only way to eat it was to use chopsticks, but the problem is I don't know how to use chopsticks.

"Um..." Ichigo looked up at me to see me staring at the chopsticks. He gave me a questioning look. "I kinda don't know how to use chopsticks." I smiled sheepishly. He gave me a disbelieving look, but soon changed when he sees me look serious at him. He sighed and moved his food over to the seat I was next to and I got of his seat and moved there.

"Here, this is how you hold them," He said breaking apart the chopsticks and putting them in my hand, he fix it to wear I was holding them properly. I, of course, was blushing like an idiot. "and this is how you use them." He said, moving my hand with his showing me how to use them. After I got the hang of it he went back to his food.

"Thank you." I said to him. He just smiled and nodded his head. Soon we finished and we left for school. It had stoped raining awhile ago. It was a quiet walk until he said,

"My dad told me you are from the United States, what is it like there?" He asked me.

"It's okay I guess, its just like here except different language and different types of food." I replied, he nodded his head, understanding what I meant. The quiet soon came back and I felt uncomfortable, I mean hello, I'm in a different world, walking beside the guy I had a crush on that I thought that could never be due to him just being an anime character. To me that's really awkward. We soon arrived at the school and we walked into the the office. The secretary gave me my schedule and told me what locker number I had and the combination. We walked to my locker and and I open it up and put my stuff in it. I notice how Ichigo was opening the locker beside mine. I gave him a questioning look.

"This is my locker. I guess yours is beside mine. Now let me see what your schedule is so I can show you where your classes are." He took it from me and looked at it. His eyes widens and looks up at me. "You have all your classes with me!" By now the shock was gone and he was looking at me in relief. "That means I can get to class on time and show you where to go." All I did was nod my head and looked away blushing. ~Okay, call it a miracle or just plain out luck but I hit the jackpot! I live with him, walk to school together with him, and now I have all the same classes with him. I love you God."

My first class was English, so we went there first. Once Ichigo entered the room Orihime popped out of nowhere and 'Bwahahaha'. All he did was look at her weirdly. ~So its the Don Kanonji episode, that means Ichigo already has his soul reaper powers that he borrowed from Rukia...Wait, where's Rukia? Oh wait, there she is, she's behind us.~ I sweat dropped, how did I not see her? Why is she hiding? Um...

"Huh, Ichigo you barley reacted at all. Don't you even know where it's from?" Orihime asked.

"Um, Spirit Hunter?" He half answered, half questioned.

"Yeah! Isn't that show the best? Come on Ichigo, join in with me!" She said happily, but before she could do the 'Bwahaha' thing again Tatsuki came and stopped her.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki. What's the matter?" I zoned out cause I knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh hello, your new here aren't you?" I looked up to see Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Chad, Mizuro, and Rukia looking at me with a questioning look. I nodded my head yes but they still kept looking at me. I felt really uncomfortable at that time and I think Ichigo knew cause he explain them who and where I came from. They all smiled at me and introduced themselves to me. I smiled back. Tatsuki and Orihime soon left which meant that only left Ichigo, Keigo, Chad, Mizuro, Rukia and me.

Rukia was going to say something to me but I was attacked to the ground with someone hugging the day living crap out of me. I tried to see who it is that tackled me to the ground but all I seen was a glimpse of red hair. My face instantly paled. ~C-Chizuru oh boy this is not good.~ Before she killed me someone pulled her off of me. I looked up to see it was Keigo.

"Don't hug her like that Chizuru! She's mine, not yours!" He suddenly was in front of me, grabbed both my arms, pulled me up like I was a doll, and took both of my hands, staring all dreamy at me. I was freaking out, I manage to get one hand free but he didn't care cause he took my left hand with both of his and started rubbing it. Chizuru seen this and attacked him to the ground.

"Sorry about that." I heard Ichigo say. I look over at him to see he was staring at Chizuru and Keigo like they were idiots. "They're both girl crazy." He said, turning to me.

"I-It's okay. You don't have to apologize." I said-or stuttered-to him. ~Again with the stuttering, ugh.~ He nodded his head and we watched Chizuru and Keigo fight over me.

~*Later at the Hospital*~

Ichigo, his family, and I were at and old hospital where the show was to take place. Ichigo was standing next to me looking irritated. He really didn't want to come, but Isshen had other plans. Earlier Don Kanonji came through a helicopter and jumped out of it in a parachute saying,

"The spirits are always with you!" I thought it was a dumb thing to say and he was wearing the most weirdest outfit I ever seen but I seen weirder. Now the crowd was cheering his name and he was on stage.

"And how is everyone tonight? Hold on to your seat hot babies, it's time again to hear the spirits cry!"He said while the crowd cheer. ~Hot babies? Wow, that was so gay and stupid to say.~ I thought with a sweat drop. I stopped listening after that cause I thought the whole thing was stupid. But I started to pay attention when I heard a loud roar. I looked around only to see a man, that was a spirit, yelling at one the of camera guys. ~ That roar that I just heard sounded like a hollow, but I know it wasn't one cause it sounded more like a person. Now what was the name of that type of spirit...Earth-Bound spirit! Yeah that's it but there was another name for it...eh who cares, probably some Japanese word that I won't be able to say. But anyways I can see spirits! ~ I thought while watching the man scream. Then Kanonji came back on stage saying same stupid saying he said while jumping out of the helicopter and then started the 'Bwahaha' thing again. I sweat dropped and didn't pay attention to the rest of the crap going on.

"Ahhh!" I jumped and looked to see that Kanonji was messing with the spirit's hole in his chest making it bigger. My eyes widen, that looked really painful. Then Kanonji started saying really stupid crap that wasn't even words and then Ichigo and Rukia ran to go help the spirit but got tackled by the guards. ~How are they still breathing after that? That would've killed me.~ I thought with surprise. Kisuke suddenly showed up and used his cane to knock Ichigo out of his body. I zoned out after that cause I already seen this episode like a million times.

Soon the hollow, that was the man, was on top of the hospital roaring like a real hollow. It then looked down and look directly at me. My face went pale. ~W-Why is it staring at me?~ Instead of going after Ichigo, it jumped over him and everyone in the crowd and landed directly in front of me. I stepped back really quickly cause that thing was huge. It then grabbed me around the waist with its hand-if that is a hand-and jumped over back to the hospital where Ichigo and Kanonji was. On the way there though I was screaming bloody murder because I hate heights.

"Skye!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled. Ichigo then went to get me free by cutting off the hollows arm but instead of knocking him away with its other arm, it threw me at Ichigo. I collided with him and we hit the side of the hospital.

"Ugh." I groaned as I got off of Ichigo. He got up after I did and was about to go after the hollow but stopped when I said,

"What are you wearing?" I added confusion in my voice even though I already knew why he was wearing that. His eyes widens and he looks over at me shocked.

"Y-You can see me?" I nodded my head yes. He was about to say something else but stopped when the hollow jumped in between us. Instead of going after Ichigo it went after me. It raised its arm to grab me but Ichigo grabbed me first. He then jumped over to Kanonji with me in his arms-which I was blushing really badly-and grabbed him by the collar and dragged-carried for me- into the hospital. There we stopped and Ichigo put me back on the ground. He threw Kanonji into the wall where he fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes and he turned his head towards Kanonji with angry expression. "Alright can you explain this one to me? Why should I run away and you stay here to fight?" ~That's right, they were fighting about that when Ichigo was carrying me and dragging

Kanonji into the hospital.~

"Uh, well I-I have to stay because-because after all I'm the hero." Kanonji replied.

"Huh?" Ichigo said making a weird face.

"Listen little man-" I laughed at that and in return Ichigo gave me a glare. "do you have any idea the ratings my show pull in for the network?" Ichigo gave a bored look and said,

"Why the hell do I care?"

"I'll tell you why you should! I've got 25%! One in every four house hold is watching my show and many of those viewers are children! Those children watch my adventure and their hearts are inspired. They see me stand up to evil spirits and learn what true courage is. So don't you get it? With all those kids out there watching my show, running isn't and option, understand?" By now Ichigo was looking shocked at Kanonji and I was smirking at Ichigo.

"He told you off Ichigo!" I said laughing. Don smiled at me while Ichigo glared.

"Now lets get out there and crush that monster!" Kanonji said walking pass Ichigo. It was my turn to grab Kanonji by the collar and pull him back.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ichigo and Kanonji turned to me shocked. "You can't go outside and fight that thing with people outside that can't see it. We need to keep it inside the hospital where no one can get hurt." Ichigo nodded his head understanding what I meant while Kanonji stayed shocked.

"Girl-to think that you would say that during a battle. To even thought of it while fighting-that amazes me. Girl-" He got cut off by the hollow screaming. Then the ground underneath me started to crumble. I ran backwards so I won't fall in the hole. I was now separated from Kanonji and Ichigo and what was blocking it was the hollow and the hole. It turned around and lunged at me. I screamed and jumped out of the way before it could get me. Its head got stuck in the wall and I ran to the edge of the hole.

"Hang on Skye!" Ichigo said while pulling out his zanpakuto-which got stuck to the wall also. I sweat dropped. He soon got it out of the wall right when the hollow got its head out too. The hollow spitted out some green stuff, which I ducked from, and hit Ichigo on his hands,which was super sticky cause he couldn't get his hands off of his zanpakuto. The hollow then grabbed my left leg which made me fall and scream in surprise, and pulled me up in the air. "Skye!" Ichigo yelled and jumped over the hole and went to go slice its mask in two but his zanpakuto got stuck in its shoulder instead. The hollow roared and jumped through the wall and climbed up the building and to the rooftop. On the way there I closed my eyes tightly because of the height. Ichigo then was thrown across the roof which he landed with a hard 'uf'. By now the hollow was holding me around the waist and wasn't going to let me go anytime. Ichigo stood up and the hollow lunged forward towards him. Ichigo jumped out of the way and the hollow turned around to face him. Then Kanonji came running out of the door that leads into the hospital saying,

"Hey kids, you alright here?"

"You again!" Ichigo yelled making a shocked face. The hollow lunged forward to attack Kanonji Ichigo yelled for him to move but the hollow punched Ichigo into the railing and spit the green slime out at him, getting him trapped to the railing. The hollow then jumped up and went to go attack Ichigo but Kanonji stopped it with his cane. The hollow still had a hold of me and I could feel my body go numb at being held in that position for to long.

"Are you hurt kid?" He asked Ichigo.

"You can't handle him! Get the hell out of here!" Ichigo yelled at Kanonji. Kanonji said something else but I didn't get to hear cause everything went black.

"THAT'S A DEMOTION!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes to see Ichigo holding me bridal style while talking to Kanonji. I groaned and held my head, wondering why I had a headache. Ichigo heard my groan and looked down at me. "Huh, your awake? Are you okay?" He asked, worry clearly in his voice.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine I just got a headache that's all." I replied, which in return Ichigo nodded his head and then said,

"Just rest I'll take us home now" I nodded my head and fell asleep once my eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

~*Chapter 3*~

The next morning I woke with a huge headache. I was trying to remember what happen that caused the migraine but my thoughts got interrupted by Ichigo, who came into my room just now.

"Your awake. I was getting ready to come in here and wake you up myself since we only have 15 minutes to get ready for school. Sorry for not getting you up sooner but me and my dad got into a fight." He said. I notice he was just wearing his school pants. No shirt. Let's just say I turned really quickly to face the window. I know for fact my face was as read as a tomato.

"I-It's fine." I stuttered, but I didn't care. All I could think about was him with no shirt.

"Huh, are you okay? Does your head hurt?" He asked with concern in his tone. Now that made the blush go away and got me confused.

"Why would my head hurt?" I lied. My head was killing me. I thought I was about to pass out right then and there.

"You don't remember? Yesterday at the show you fell and hit your head on the light pole. You hit your head so hard that you past out." He said. I made and 'oh' and got up out of the bed while Ichigo left. I got dressed and brushed my hair-which made my head hurt really badly-and walked down to the kitchen/main room where Yuzu was cooking breakfast, Karin watching TV, Ichigo sitting at the table eating a piece of toast. Isshen, I didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Yuzu finally noticed me and said,

"Oh good morning Skye! Is your head okay?" Ichigo and Karin was now looking at me wondering the same thing too. I didn't get why Ichigo was wondering cause he already asked. I nodded my head. She smiled and went back to cooking and Karin and Ichigo went back to doing what they were doing before too. I sighed and went to the door and slipped on my shoes. "Huh? Where you going Skye? You haven't had breakfast yet." Yuzu asked me. Ichigo looked up from where he was and gave me a questioning look.

"I'm not hungry and I wanna go to school early today." I answered and walked out of the door. On my way to school I was thinking about what happened. ~What happened yesterday? I know I didn't fall and hit my head on the light pole. There's more to the story than just that and even if I did fall and hit my head on a light pole, how did I fall?~ With that last thought I looked up to see the school coming into view. Once inside I went to my locker and was about to get my stuff out of it but the gym teacher, Kagine stopped me and dragged me to the principle office. I had to wait there until Ichigo, Rukia, Keigo, Chad, Mizuro, Tatsuki, and Orihime was there.

"OUTRAGES! DON'T YOU SEE THE DAMAGE YOU KIDS HAVE DONE?" Kagine yelled at us about the show yesterday. I didn't bother to pay attention because well, I just don't like listening rude people and teachers for that matter. "-and you Skye!" Now he had my attention. I looked up at him confused. I look to my right to see Tatsuki and Orihime had left. "Look at this-" He said showing a clip of me in the air, screaming, like something had a hold of me. That's when everything came crashing down on me. Kagine kept yelling at me but I wasn't paying attention. I was remembering what all had happen. ~I didn't fall and hit my head on a light pole. That hollow attacked me and kept coming after me. No wonder I had an headache this morning and right now.~ Images of last night came into my mind.

"SKYE!" Someone yelled. I blinked and look up to see it was Ichigo was shaking me by the shoulders and we were outside. ~Huh? How did we get outside?~ I thought in confusion.

"W-What?" I answered, well stuttered.

"You okay? I was yelling your name for 5 minutes straight. What were you thinking about that got you so out of it?" He asked. My eyes widens. ~5 minutes straight?~

"Uh, can I talk to you and Rukia privately?" I asked. Ichigo raised his eyebrow and nodded, so did Rukia and we walked away from the others. Once out of view I turned to them. "I know what really happen last night. I know I didn't fall and hit my head on a light pole. A hollow attacked me." I said. Might as well tell them the truth. Their eyes widens. I sighed and told them about my world and how they were anime characters. I left out the part about Ichigo and my crush on him. By then they weren't so shocked. I sighed and said, "Oh and there will be a hollow showing up right about now." And once I said that, Rukia's phone went off. Their eyes widens and Rukia put on her glove out that has a skull on it and knocked Ichigo out of his body. Rukia told me to follow them and we ran to where the hollow was suppose to be, even though I know Uryū has already taken care of it.

"What's going on? There's no stinking hollow here. Don't tell me I got dressed up for nothing." Ichigo said in an irritated tone. We were now at where the hollow was suppose to be but the only thing there was a chubby, scared soul. "I think your pager needs new batteries."

"That's really weird. It was a strong signal but now there's no trace of it." Rukia replied. I sighed. I knew what was going on and I was going to tell them but Ichigo said something to the soul before I could even tell them it was a Quincy.

"Hey you, spirit guy! You didn't by any chance cut off the head of a hollow recently did you?" He asked in a tone where the poor soul got scared.

"Not sure what you mean by a hollow, but I sure did see something scary! This thing was so big, it look like a huge slimy black bug." The soul said. I walked towards the him and patted him on the shoulder. He smiled a little at me. "When I saw it I almost peed my pants!" He then lunged forward bringing me into a hug, knocking me on the ground.

"H-Hey let me go!" I yelled, trying to pry the guy off of me. When Ichigo saw this he got a big tick mark on his head and pulled the guy off of me and threw him to the other side of the alleyway.

"Hey don't hug her like that and I don't care about your problems, I wanna know what happen to it!" Ichigo said in an angry tone. He turned around and helped-more like lifted-me up off the ground. He then took my wrist in his hand and held onto it and kept me near him. I, of course, could not stop the heat that was coming from my face. ~I'll never be able to stop blushing if he keeps doing those kind of things.~

"Let me talk to-" Rukia started to say but got interrupted by me.

"Uh, hello did you guys forget that I, Skye, came from another world where this is all a anime show, and I, Skye, knows what's going to happen next?" I asked in a 'Hello, talk to me if ya want answers' kind of voice.

" O-Oh, sorry Skye. I forgot." Rukia said in an apologetic tone.

"Quincy." Ichigo and Rukia made confused faces. "Ask Kisuke about that. I don't feel like explaining it. Uryū Ishida is the one that is killing all of the hollows. He's a Quincy. His number one enemies though is Soul Reapers. Ichigo, your one of his enemies, so he'll probably try to show you up or something." Ichigo made an annoyed look, probably thinking that Uryū is an idiot. I sighed. I wasn't going to tell them though that Uryū was above us on the building. "Oh and Ichigo, you might want to konsō this guy before he gets away." I said, pointing to the soul who was getting ready to escape from us. Ichigo nodded and I turned towards the soul, watching Ichigo perform the konsō.

~*Later at school*~

I was with Orihime and Tatsuki looking at our exam results. I know this was my second day here at the school but Sensei, that's what I call her because I forgot her name..., had me take it to see how much I knew. While I was searching to see if I made a good grade, I found Orihime's name in third. I smiled and said,

"Good job Orihime!" She looked at me confused. I pointed to her name and she smiled happily. Tatsuki finally spotted it and said,

"Third in the class? Pretty smart for a girl, Orihime!" While she said that she petted Orihime's head. ~Wow, that's not weird at all~ I thought, being sarcastic. I then ignored what Michiru was going to say and looked for my name. My eyes widened and I gasped. Orihime and Tatsuki looked to see what's wrong, only to see me staring at my name on one of the spots. I was the fourth!

"Whoa! That's awesome Skye and this is only your second day too!" Tatsuki said giving me a high five. Orihime also gave me one too. Soon Keigo, Ichigo and Mizuro came up and Keigo said something, but I wasn't paying attention, but I was soon brought out with Keigo grabbing my shoulders saying,

"At least Skye didn't embarrass our group, right Skye?" Ichigo and Mizuro looked at me curiously as well.

"Um, well..." I didn't know what to say so instead I pointed to where my name was. Their eyes widened in shock.

"NOOOOOO!" Keigo screamed, and ran away with Mizuro. I only stared at them like they were idiots.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that smart Sky." Ichigo said, shock still in his voice.

"I guess I got it from my mother. She always made all A's in school." I replied, looking at the other results. I then turn back to Ichigo finding him staring at me. "Uh, is there something wrong Ichigo?" His eyes widens like he been caught doing something embarrassing and shook his head quickly with a blush and said,

"N-No! Nothing wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yep! Positive." By now he was blushing and he knew I knew he was. I smirked. ~Well this is a change. Usually I'm the one stuttering and blushing.~

"Okay!" I said smiling...well fake smiling. I knew there was something wrong but I guess he doesn't want to tell me.

"Ichigo! Skye!" I heard someone yell. I looked to see Rukia running towards us. She grabbed both our arms and said, "Come here I need you!" and dragged us away from the others. Soon she let go of us and we continued running. "We have a hollow alert." She stated firmly. I looked her and asked,

"Then why am I coming? I'm not a Soul Reaper and I don't have powers of my own."

"Your coming to tell us what's going to happen in case we get in a tricky situation." She replied. I sighed. ~I would've done more than that if I was a Soul Reaper.~ I thought sadly as we ran. I came to in time to hear Ichigo yell sorry. I looked to see Uryū looking back at us. Ichigo must have ran into him. We soon got to where the hollow was suppose to be, but it wasn't. I sighed. The only reason I didn't tell them that the hollow has been taking care was because Uryū reveals himself to them and that they should know what Uryū has to say. I zoned out of Ichigo's and Rukia's conversation AND Uryū conversation. I was tired. Hello it's night time already, and trust me I love sleeping. If I'm not able to sleep when I'm tired I become cranky. I then came out of my thoughts by a bright light. I looked over to see Uryū shooting an arrow where the next hollow appears.

"The signal just vanished!" Rukia said in shocked.

"So tell me, who or what are you?" Ichigo asked Uryū. I sighed.

"Uryū Ishida. I'm a Quincy. Soul Reapers are my enemies." Uryū replied coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

~*Chapter 4*~

"Just what do you mean?" Ichigo asked Uryū. I sighed and sat down on the ground, Uryū, Ichigo and Rukia all looked at me.

"What? I'm tired." I said. Ichigo rolled his eyes at me and went back to Uryū.

"Is that to complicated for you? I tell you again then, slower this time. Ichigo Kurosaki, you are my enemy." Uryū said so serious. Ichigo's eyes widens in shock as Uryū walks away. I got up and waved my hand in front of Ichigo's face. He growled and grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia went a different direction.

"Uh Ichigo..." No reply. "Ichigo..." Again no reply. ~This is staring to get on my nerves~ "ICHIGO!" He stops walking and looks down at me.

"What?"

"You gonna let go of my wrist?" I asked him.

"Oh, sorry." He said with a blush. He lets go of my wrist and looks away. I sighed and start walking towards our home. ~Home...I wonder what my family is doing right now. I wonder if they are out searching for me...~

"SKYE!" I was taken out of my thoughts by Ichigo yelling my name.

"Huh? Wha-What is it?" I asked, finally listening.

"Why are you crying?" He asked with a concern look. By no we are standing alone in the middle of the street with the light, from the light pole, flickering. ~I'm crying?~ I reach my hand up to my face to feel wet tears down my face.

"I...um,I," I look up to see him giving me a look as to say 'You can trust me.' I sighed. "I miss my family. I just hope that they miss me too." Ichigo's eyes was filled with sadness and regret for asking the question. I didn't mind though, I was sooner or later going to tell him, so why not now?

"Why do you hope that they miss you? They're your family, of course they'll miss you!" He asked/told me.

"I was grounded for skipping school to go to the mall with my friends. My mom and dad was pretty mad at me, "Ichigo gave me a 'You shouldn't have done that' look. "I was to stay in my room all day except for when I need to go to the bathroom or to eat breakfast, lunch, dinner. Well the day before I came to this world, during the time I was eating dinner with my family, my mom said I could go for a walk since I had no exercise all day. While I was out walking I was too busy paying attention to the sky that I didn't see a car coming my way. That's all I remember." I said sadly looking at the ground, wishing I was paying attention to where I was going that day.

"So that's why you were covered in blood when I found you?" Ichigo asked, I nodded. "But how did you ended up in this world?"

"To tell you the truth I have no clue." I replied. Ichigo sighed and look at his watch. His eyes widens.

"We should probably get home, it's 10:30." My eyes widens too. I nod my head also and we start to walk home before it gets to late.

~*Next Day*~

The next day I was at school at my locker changing my books when I heard a voice say "What's his name?" in a angry way. I look to my left to see Ichigo standing in the middle of the hallway with and angry look on his face.

"Um, Mac? No I think it was Icky something. Icky-"I interrupted Ichigo.

"Talking to yourself I see." I said, giving him a smirk. ~Ya gotta love these moments!~ His eyes widens and he turns to me. He sighed and said in a embarrassed tone,

"S-Shut up! I'm trying to find out who that Icky something guy was." I was about to say Uryū's name but Orihime beat me to it.

"Do you mean Uryū Ishida?" She asked. ~Where did she come from? I didn't see her walking in the hallway.~I thought with a sweat drop.

"O-Orihime...uh yeah.."He said.

"It's a pretty cool name huh?"She asked with a smile. I sweat drop as Ichigo did this weird pose.

"Uh, yeah! I was just saying it because it such a cool sounding name!"Ichigo said with a weird face. Orihime does the same pose and says,

"I agree! In fact I say his name to myself all the time when I'm sitting with him in the Home Handy Crafts Club!" I had to hold my breath from not laughing. ~Oh my gosh! This is just hilarious!~

"HOME HANDY WHA-!?" Ichigo said with a 'wtf' look. I bust out laughing and fall to my knees holding my stomach. This was to funny for me not to laugh. Ichigo and Orihime gives me weird look. "Why are you laughing?" He asked me with an irritated look.

"Your...facial...expressions!" I said through gulps of air before I start to laugh again. He look back to Orihime after sweat dropping at me. She told us to follow her, which we did, well mostly Ichigo, he had to drag me with them cause I didn't want to go. Soon we stopped at a door and Orihime opened it while saying,

"You see there he is right there!" We look into the room to see Uryū sitting in one of the desk.

"That's him alright, but I can't really believe that he's in the Home Handy Crafts Club. Look at him, he's reading-" I zoned out Ichigo and went into my own thoughts. ~I wonder...during Ichigo's and Uryū's fight, both Orihime and Chad gotten powers when they encountered a hollow. I wonder if the same thing will happen to me. Orihime and Chad did encountered one before the fight too, so did I...but so did Tatsuki..but she can't see them that well, only there outline and she really never gotten powers either...I wonder if I'll end up like her, just an ordinary person that can see ghost...just like Ichigo before he took Rukia's powers...~ I was take out of my thoughts by Ichigo saying,

"Because he's insane,that's why." I blinked..~Did I miss something...?~ Ichigo grabs my wrist and starts dragging me down the hall but stopped when Orihime asked,

"Ichigo, wait a sec! Do you and Uryū have some kind of problem?"

"Well you can say that, but it's nothing I can't handle." He replied.

"That's good."Orihime says as Ichigo starts to pulls me down the hall way by my wrist.

"You sure do like pulling my wrist, don't ya?" I said with an irritated look on my face, even though I'm blushing. ~What's up with him? He usually lets me walk by myself without him dragging me...He's been doing this the past two days...~

"Huh? Oh sorry, I guess it's a habit." He replied as he let's go of my wrist.

"Um, okay then...?" I gave him a weird look but he didn't see. I sighed and kept quiet as we walked to class.

~*Later*~

Well I was going to walk home by myself but Ichigo had other plans for me. I was just putting my stuff in of my locker when I felt arms wrap around my waist and picks me up.

"AHHH!" I think the whole world could hear me, cause I know the whole school can.

"Quiet down, it's just me. " I hear a familiar voice say. I look behind me to see Ichigo giving me an irritated look. ~Oh great, I'm going to look like a tomato for the rest of the day. Oh man!~ I smiled sheepishly and said,

"Uh, sorry. I get scared easily." He rolled his eyes at me but stops when he sees Uryū walking out of class. He runs-with me on his shoulder- behind the lockers, which is next to a door, and watches Uryū walk out of the school. Ichigo silently, but quickly, follows him.

"Uh Ichigo what are you-"I got interrupted.

"Shh! He'll hear us!" Ichigo whispered. I sweat drop.

"He already knows your following him." I said with a blank face. His eyes widens.

"He does!?" He asked.

"Yes, yes he does." I still had an blank face.

"How!?"

"Your spiritual pressure."

"..." I laughed, this was too funny. Soon we caught up to Uryū at some stairs. Once Uryū reached the top, he stopped and asked,

"Do you intend to follow me all the way home, Ichigo Kurosaki and Skye Anderson?" My eyes widens. ~How does he know I'm here!?~ Ichigo sets me down and says,

"Heh, guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought I was. So when did you first notice me?"

"From the time you, Skye, and Orihime saw me in the classroom. You been ducking in and out of shadows behind me ever since and plus you had Skye over your shoulders, so of course it wasn't that hard to notice you." Uryū tells us. I zoned out cause I knew this was going to be a long conversation. ~Guess I'm going to figure out if I'm going to get powers today and that means I'm going to be put into danger...oh boy~ I sweat drop.

"-difference between you and me. When you first started at this school, I sensed your high spirit energy, if you were any good, you would've sensed mine." Uryū said to Ichigo. ~I guess we are going to figure out if I'm a soul reaper or not...~ "I even know the day and mid May when you became a soul reaper and I know Rukia Kuchiki's real identity." We were blinded by a light and ribbons surrounded Uryū.

"Spirit ribbons!" Ichigo said with wide eyes.

"For a change your right. Spirit ribbons are the physical manifestation of spirit energy in the atmosphere and..." He suddenly disappears and reappears in front of Ichigo and me, holding two red ribbons. My eyes widens. ~One of those ribbons belongs to Ichigo...who does the other one belong to!?~

"What is that?" Ichigo asks.

"This is your spirit ribbon," Uryū says, pointing to one of the ribbons. "and this," Pointing to the other one Uryū looks at me. "is Skye's." ~AHHHH I'M A SOUL REAPER!?~

"W-What!?" I said looking at him with a disbelieving look. Ichigo's eyes, if possible, widens more.

"You didn't know that? Soul reapers spirit ribbons are a different color than normal ones." Uryū said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then that means...I'm a Soul Reaper!?" I said with shock in my voice. Uryū nods his head while I look at Ichigo, he's staring at me with wide eyes. Uryū lets go of the ribbon and everything came back to normal.

"Why don't we play a little game, Ichigo Kurosaki and Skye Anderson. Let's have a duel to determine which one of us is stronger. The Quincy or the Soul Reapers. I'll show you how unnecessary Soul Reapers are in this world." Uryū says to us while I look at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa, wait a sec, me in this duel!? Sorry but I can't be in it!" I said, shaking my head no.

"And why not?" Uryū asks me.

"Well first of all, I just found out that I'm a Soul Reaper, and second, I don't know how to fight." I said in a 'What, are you crazy?' voice.

"Well suit your self then, I guess that means it's only you and I, Ichigo." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I'm leaving before it gets to dangerous for me." I told Ichigo. He looks at me with a look that said he understood. I took of running away from them while they continue to talk. Soon, I stopped running when I reached a street that no one was on. I leaned up against the wall and sighed. ~So, I'm a Soul Reaper...I guess that's why I can see ghost...I wonder am I dead in my world? Or am I in a coma? Man, this is so confusing.~ I looked up from the ground to see a huge hole opening in the sky. ~Uh oh, that's not good.~


	5. Chapter 5

~*Chapter 5*~

Suddenly a blue light shoots through the sky and hits the hollow that was coming out of the giant hole. ~Oh great, the duel started.~ I took off running to the Kurosaki Clinic in a panic. ~Even though I know I'm a Soul Reaper, I can't fight. I don't even know how to get out of my body or even use a sword.~

A loud roar rips through the sky which forces me to stop. I look up to see a bunch of hollows coming out of the hole. My eyes widen. I take off running even faster-if that was even possible- to get away from the group of hollows that were coming my way. As I turn a corner I ran into a person, which makes me fall to the ground.

"Ow." I groaned while rubbing my hip.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you-well you ran into me though." I heard a familiar voice say. I look up to see it was Kisuke Urahara standing in front of me. I could tell how he is looking at me that he knows who I am.

"It's okay." I replied as he helped me up. I hear a loud roar near me and manage to get out of the way as a hollow pounced towards the spot I was just standing. I was about to take off running when Kisuke said,

"So the hollows are after you, that makes since. Your spiritual pressure is high, even higher than Ichigo Kurosaki's." My eyes widen at this statement. ~Higher than Ichigo's?! Holy crap!~

"W-What?!" I asked shocked, but had to jump out of the way as a hollow leaped forwards at me. Kisuke, who got out his cane-which was actually his zanpakuto- and sliced the hollow's mask in two.

"If I guess correctly, your name is Skye Anderson. Am I right?" He asks with a hint of amusement in his voice. ~So I was right...~ He made a motion for me to follow him as he starts to walk.

"Yes, but how did you know?" I ask as we are walking towards the park.

"I knew your parents." My eyes widen.

"H-How?!" I ask flabbergasted.

"That my dear I have to save for another time to tell you." He said as we reached the park. There I could see Ichigo and Uryū fighting a group of hollows. As I was staring I felt something hit the back of my head and I fell to the ground.

"OW! What was that for?!" I asked-more like yelled- at Kisuke who was standing behind me with his cane in one hand and my body over his shoulder...my body over his shoulder...what? I look down. "W-Wha-? How?" I was laying on the ground in a shihakusho with a zanpakuto attached to my left side.

"Skye?!" I look to my right to see Rukia and Ichigo-well Kon in Ichigo's body- looking at me as if I had two heads. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I mean what could I say? Hey Rukia, I know I'm from a different world and all, but it turns out I'm also a soul reaper. Awesome huh?...

"Skye," I look over to Kisuke. "go help Ichigo with that menos grande." ~Huh?~ I look up to see a huge-and when I say huge I mean ENORMOUS- hollow coming out of a rip in the sky. ~Wow, I knew they were big but not that big!~ I got up and took off running towards Uryū and Ichigo, they were both to busy bickering that they didn't even notice the menos grande.

"Come on!" I yelled as I grabbed their arms and dragged them towards the menos. Both of their eyes widen as they see me in soul reaper form.

"Skye..." I hear Ichigo say softly.

"I tell you later." I answered the unasked question. "But right now we need to worry about that menos." I said as we came to a stop-well more like fall because Uryū had to be an idiot and run into Ichigo, which made him trip, who fell into me- in front of the menos. "Dang it Uryū, stop being so clumsy!" He glared at me which made me stick my tongue out at him. Ichigo sweat dropped looking at us. A loud roaring sound broke our gaze and I looked up to see the hollow forming a cero. ~Oh no.~ I ran while pulling my zanpakuto out just in time to block the cero from hitting us. I slid back a couple of feet but still kept my ground as I pushed harder on my zanpakuto to keep the cero from killing me -or anybody else for that matter-.

"Skye!" Ichigo yelled out as he ran up to me to help me push the cero away from me with my zanpakuto. As we kept pushing harder the cero kept pushing us back.

"Dang it!" I said as I almost lost my grip on my zanpakuto. -I know Ichigo was the one that was suppose to wound the hollow, but for some reason I don't want him to...- I kept sliding more backwards closer to the others. -No I can't let them get hurt!- I growled in my throat and push Ichigo away while slicing upwards at the hollow. A blue light shoots up and cuts the menos in half -well..almost in half-. It roared and slowly made its way into the rip in the sky. I let my zanpakuto fall to the ground as I started falling backwards. I only caught a glimpse of orange before everything became black.

"Skye..." I heard a faint voice say. "Skye..." I heard the voice again but it sounded closer this time. I opened my eyes to see I was in a field. There were many different types of flowers and in the middle of the field was a tree. -A Weeping Willow? Where am I?- I thought as I got up from the ground. "Skye." I heard the voice again except it sounded like it was right next to me. I jumped and turned around to find a man standing behind me. He had spiky blue hair with white highlights in it and green eyes. He was wearing some type of shihakusho mixed with armor.

"Who are you?" I said taking a step backwards. He chuckled and said,

"I'm..." -What did he say?- By the expression on my face he frowned. "So you still can't here my name..." I frowned -Why do I feel sad about this?-

"Where am I?" I asked to get away from the earlier topic.

"Your inner world." He said bluntly. -My inner world...He must be my zanpakuto spirit!- "You are correct, I am."

"W-Wha-...? Did you just read my mind?!" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. We are the same, so I can here your thoughts and feel what your feeling. Right now I know your very confused and surprised." He said calmly.

"I...Wow! This is so cool!" I said as I start to jump up and down with excitement. My zanpakuto spirit chuckled slightly while sweat dropping.

"Skye..." I stopped jumping and looked around.

"What was that?" I asked my zanpakuto spirit. He sighed and said,

"It's time for you to go back."

"Awe, but I like it here..." I said, frowning a little like a child.

"Skye.." He said with annoyance. I smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously.

"Right gotta leave...um...BYE!" I yelled as everything started to disappear. The last thing I saw was him smiling at me. I did too.


End file.
